Nome
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Quando o jogo começa, é apenas "você".


**Sumário:** Quando o jogo começa, é apenas "você".

**SAW/Jogos Mortais não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.

* * *

**

**Nome

* * *

**

_Eu sou ímã que atrai o espanto de todos os tipos de pessoas _  
_ Eu sou uma criança prodígio oh oh ooooooh _  
_ E eu sou uma pioneira ingênua o suficiente pra acreditar nisso _  
_ Eu sou uma princesa a caminho do trono_

_-_

Alanis Morissete, "Underkind" (Tradução)

* * *

_  
_

Eles não têm nome. Bom, na verdade, eles _têm_, mas não pronunciam. Eles esquecem. E como eles podem esquecer o próprio nome? Ora, isso é muito simples: porque o jogo começa.

Eles acordam sentindo-se confusos, desnorteados e completamente sem memória. Ela vem aos poucos, então. Um beco escuro, um momento efêmero no carro, uma risada mais alta, um abrir de portas ou um cair na frente da privada, não importa. Eles sempre se lembrarão da última coisa que fizeram, antes de ver aquela face.

A face do porco; do corrupto. Aquela imagem que atormenta crianças e causa um espanto de imediato. É nojento, é estranho, é horripilante, mas, principalmente, é necessário. É necessário, pois eles precisam ver que o que os seqüestra, o que os ataca, são eles próprios. O porco não passa de um reflexo de seus pecados e de seus vícios.

Quando eles se lembram do porco, eles acabam lembrando que não sabem onde estão. É quase psicológico, mas eu não sei explicar isso, exatamente. A mente humana é engraçada, e é culpa dela assimilar o medo com o desconhecido.

Seus olhinhos assustados e prestes a chorar percorrem toda a área, gravando na mente cada pedaço sujo da parede, cada cheiro bizarro e cada detalhe que os faz compreender que eu os peguei – que eles vão ser julgados. Porém, seu corpo não percebe o mecanismo pesado ou qualquer coisa que esteja prendendo-o, se é que estão presos. E assim eles cometem o primeiro erro: tentam correr e acionam o que quer que eu tenha planejado para eles.

O relógio, normalmente pequeno e que sempre fará tic-tac, começa a devorar o tempo da pessoa, até que ela, mais desesperada pelo barulho e pela noção de que corre perigo, vá atrás do gravador ou da fita de vídeo que eu sempre deixo por perto. Claro, eu poderia muito bem escolher algo mais moderno, mas eu sempre fui da velha escola e eu acredito que um encontro com o passado sempre deixa a pessoa nostálgica.

Então a pessoa ouve minhas instruções e seu nome é pronunciado. Porque eu _sei_ o nome delas. Porque eu _sei _o que elas fizeram. E porque eu _sei_ que elas merecem outra chance.

Bom, eu também sei que elas são covardes e que muitas delas têm alguns _problemas_ quando pensam na probabilidade de perder uma parte do corpo. Ora, quem é que gostaria de amputar um braço ou arrancar um olho? Mas é por isso que dizem que alguns sacrifícios são necessários.

Ou eles fazem o que eu peço – porque eu nunca mandarei neles; todos eles têm vontade própria, senão não estariam no local que eu _montei_ para eles – ou eles morrem. É simples e fácil, muito embora as lágrimas deles atrapalhem um pouco.

Mas é quando eles começam a _tentar_ lutar por suas vidas que eles esquecem seus nomes. Eles dizem adeus às nomeações e ficam apenas com os "vocês".

_Vamos lá, __você__ pode fazer isso._

_Você__ consegue, eu sei._

_ Por favor, __você__ precisa fazer isso, seu idiota._

_ Meu Deus, por que __você__ não consegue fazer nada direito?_

Chamam-se de "você" enquanto lutam por suas vidas, aconselhando eles mesmos e tentando dar o apoio moral que eu dou para eles em forma de provações. Pois, se eles sobreviverem, estarão purificados e poderão ter uma nova vida, além de serem úteis à sociedade à sua maneira.

Portanto, o esquecimento de seus nomes é um fator relevante. Pois é esquecendo-se que eles renascem. É vencendo o meu jogo que eles saem de seus berços. E é quando dão seu primeiro passo para fora que eles tornam-se _pessoas_ e não _monstros_.

Muitos morrem, e isso é fato. Porém, aqueles que sobrevivem costumam nunca mais se perder e tornam-se pessoas de bem – como eu espero de _todos_ eles – e nunca mais ousam ferir alguma pessoa ou prensar uma doutora grávida contra a parede para fugir com as drogas do hospital.

E todos eles se lembram de seu nome, também.

Mas... E você? Quer jogar um jogo?

* * *

**N/A.: **E do nada me deu vontade de escrever um POV do Jigsaw. Nem sei se ficou boa, mas me considero uma vencedora por escrever. A idéia acabou saindo um pouco fora do controle, porém ela era descrever como os jogadores se sentiam, embora ficou um pouco estranho /hum

Ok, quando eu tiver mais domínio com meu amado Jig, eu prometo escrever outro POV, mais digno. [Name 2.0, talvez? /apanha]

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It.**


End file.
